


I May Need Sunglasses Because You Are The Sun

by Frfusch21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frfusch21/pseuds/Frfusch21
Summary: A High-School shot between Sanvers and Karlena/Supercorp no one asked for. (Kara is still a new kid in town and has superpower but well, and Alex still kicking ass with her best friend Willa let's just put the drama back to high school alright?)





	1. Kara Danvers I

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write this, i do but well you are the judge. Enjoy

Being a regular high school student is already difficult for everybody. Now add the fact that the said high school student is a girl with thick glasses, outfit that would probably too old for this generation walking timidly while seemed awe with her surroundings that made everyone stare at her weirdly.

Yep, that’s Kara Danvers. The new Sophomore at Midvale High. An alien refugee that has superpowers and tried really hard not to use it.

Although that happen like 2 months ago, everyone still think her weird. Except for 4 people. Alex, Willa Al-Ghul, Winn, and… Lena Luthor.

Alex didn’t think she is weird Because she is Kara’s foster sister and already get use to it. Willa knew because she once hit Kara with a shovel _unintentionally_  when she was throwing sand that was aimed at Alex, safe to guess that the shovel was bend unnaturally and Kara starts babbling which could be predictable what’s the result is. As for Winn, Kara revealed herself to him while he started making assumption about bad aliens, start getting geeky of Superman and saying there are no other good aliens like him. Well, safe to say, Kara was pissed and literally threw someone under the bus once to save him and nearly scared the poor boy to death.

As for Lena Luthor… No, she didn’t know about Kara’s superpower. But maybe you ask, what makes her vision of Kara different from the others. Well, just let me tell you with this…

* * *

 

**_2 DAYS AFTER THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL (For Kara, duh)_ **

_Lena Luthor was walking down the hall after Chemistry class where Max Lord was trying shamelessly to flirt with her and ended up burning half of her left sleeve with the burner. Thank god, it was only a first-degree burn but she ended up punching him in the face for that. So, it was a horrible day. She was so pissed that she didn_ _’t notice a big blonde puppy in form of a not-so-human carrying a stack of paper right in front of her._

 _Well, yeah, they crashed_ _… With Lena_ _’s face ended on top of the stacks of paper while the other person just stumbled while babbling panicky._

 _“Oh, my Rao, I_ _’m so sorry, I didn_ _’t see you_ _… Here let me_ _…” She said while pulling Lena up and accidently pressing the burned wound, making Lena hissing in pain._

 _“I_ _’m sorry, did I hurt you? Of course, I did. I_ _’m really_ _—_ _“_

_Lena was about to remind her of her place when she was suddenly star stuck by the angel in front of her. Suddenly, her day brighten up._

I should have wear sunglasses today.

 _“I_ ' _m sorry, what?_ _”_

 _She did not just say that out loud. Lena face-palmed._ _“No-Nothing. Um, I_ _’m sorry. I should have paid better attention._ _”_

 _Lena narrowed her eyes._ _“Wait, are you the new girl everyone was talking about?_ _”_

 _“Uh_ _—Yeah, yeah_ _…. Kara Danvers_ _…. Nice to meet you._ _” She stuck her hand out but noticed that Lena_ _’s was wrapped in bandages so she retreated back._ _“Uh_ _—Well, I_ _’m really sorry_ _… Your hands are wrapped in a cloth and I didn_ _’t notice---_ _”_

 _Lena studied the blonde for a minute. Everything she heard about the Blonde were, 'she is weird, always looking at some things like they are awesome and saying weird things.' Lena looked at her closely, she is babbling and she did some weird things but she thinks it_ _’s adorable. She almost regretted stopping the rambling._

 _“I_ _’m Lena Luthor._ _” She said casually._

 _That stopped Kara Mid-Sentences._ _“I_ _’m_ _—You_ _’re Lena Luthor??!_ _”_

 _Lena narrowed her eyes._ _“Yeah?_ _”_

 _At that, Kara_ _’s eyes were as big as a donut._ _“Oh, my Rao, I_ _’m really sorry. I_ _’ll do whatever the anomaly you would say to make it up to you---_ _“_

 _Lena frowned. First, because Kara said things that she almost didn_ _’t understand. Second, she did have a reputation for making people scarce when she wants and if she had a really unpleasant encounter with them but looking at Kara right now, it_ _’s not possible for her to do that._ _“Kara, Kara Stop..._ _”_

_Kara stop mid-sentences again causing her mouth to agape a little causing Lena to chuckle._

_“Don_ _’t worry about it._ _” Lena said while smirking._

 _Kara looked down and then start to gather her paper. Lena was about to get down to help when Kara stopped her._ _“No, don_ _’t_ _… Your hands are hurt. It will be bad later._ _” She said while picking up the papers as fast as possible._

 _When Kara stood up along with the papers, she smiled sadly._ _“I won_ _’t bother you again. I_ _’m sorry for this incident._ _”_

_Before Lena could say anything though. Kara was already walking opposite her really fast that Lena had to blink._

_After that, she smiled. The girl is weird, but it_ _’s not the kind of weird that make her wants to stay away from her._

* * *

Safe to say after that incident. Kara feel someone always stared at her in the cafeteria but never put much thought into it until in the middle of Thursday, Willa pat her hardly in the back and asked. “Why is Luthor staring really hard at you?”

Kara frowned “Staring hard? I don’t know staring could be hard.”

Willa rolled her eyes. “I mean she always look at you every day. I thought that was just my imagination but apparently, that was real. What did you do to her?”

Kara frowned and shrugged. “Oh, is she? I bumped to her long time ago while her hands were wrap in the uh—bondage?”

Willa chuckle. “It’s bandage Kara.”

Kara’s eyes gone wide. “Oh, yeah bandage. Am I in trouble?”

Willa shrugged. “No idea kid. You got super-hearing, just listen to them.” She said while nudging Kara to the direction of Lena and her 2 friends.

“No, Alex will be mad at me if I use it.” Kara whispered while looking around but settles her gaze at Lena for a second before looking back at Willa.

“Nah, Alex won’t know if it’s just for a few second. Just look at them, Lena was staring at you and those 2 girls interrupt it while throwing sneer at you. Come on, you have to know what they are talking about.” Willa pressed.

Kara bit her lip before exhaling and closed her eyes. She concentrated until she could find Lena’s voice.

“Why are you looking at that girl like that? She’s weird.” Girl number 1 said.

“Well, she did have a unique way to communicate but that doesn’t mean she is weird.” Lena said

“Why are you defending her, Lena? Tired of Maxwell Lord so you move on to Weird girl with 1980’s wardrobe?” Girl number 2 asked.

Lena’s tone suddenly dropped. “What are you talking about? I’m defending her because it’s her right to not be treated like she is an alien.” ( _The irony_ )

“Woah, chill out. I mean the Danvers is a nice family and all but why did they adopt a weird girl like that anyway?” Girl number 1 said.

“Well, the Danvers has their own right for that. So, I suggest you keep your mouth shut from talking bad about her or you know what will happen.” Lena stated firmly

With that, Kara opened her eyes. She feels moved and some tears start to form in her eyes. That it startled Willa.

“Hey, what is it? Are you okay? Please don’t cry because Alex will think that I did it and she won’t give me her sandwich again.”

Kara looked up and chuckled. “Nothing, I just feel good. She is defending me from negative comments.”

“Oh, but why would she defend you?”

Kara shrugged and then smiled. “I don’t know.”

She turns around to find that Lena and her friends were gone but it didn’t erase the smile on her face.

Willa smirked knowingly, finally realized what was happening. “You got it bad kid. You got it bad.”

Kara frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Willa’s smirk intensified. “You’ll see.”


	2. Alex Danvers 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex turn now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes. Enjoy the reading

What would you feel when you are the only child all along suddenly has a sister? Maybe some of you will try to be the role model for her. That’s what Alexandra Danvers do when suddenly she has a sister. She taught her sister to be like her, dressed up like her, listen to her choice of music and watch scary movies.

Kara being the new girl on earth have no choice but to follow the guides her sister had given her. She tried really hard to be liked by Alex. So, she didn’t have to be alone anymore.

That worked really well for a few months. Until Kara suddenly became more distance. At first, she failed to identify what’s wrong with her sister and she continued unaware of that until Willa smack her head and gave her a piece of her mind that Kara needs to be her own person. That’s why she decided to let it go. Let Kara be her own self.  

At first, she was afraid of that. Afraid that Kara will get bullied in school but Willa promised to keep an eye for her baby sister in case something happens. After Willa find out about her sister, she was afraid that she will think that was weird and become distance, but she was pretty open-minded about it. That’s why she loves her best friend so much.

After that, Alex and Kara bond like sisters should be. They tell each other everything, even the part that is considered weird to tell your sister like the new words Kara learn every day that were consider inappropriate to talk between sisters.

But… this is the first time that Alex had kept something from Kara. It’s not that she doesn’t want to tell Kara about this. But she need to figure it out on her own first. That’s why she spent the lunch break following a certain brunette girl that was in 6 of her classes around like a lost puppy.

She was hiding behind a pillar, well more like stupidly leaning against it like she was glued to it in a very awkward position.

Thankfully nobody was around… Well, except Willa who suddenly passed the hallway. She stopped abruptly when seeing her best friend leaning against the pillar weirdly. She frowned and walked towards her best friend.

“Danvers? What are you doing?”

Alex jumped and turned around in a flash, eyes widen in horror before frowned and hit Willa. “You scared me!” She said while patted her heart.

“What are you doing?” Willa asked then looked to the direction Alex was staring before. “Who were you looking at?”

Alex glared. “Not your business, Al-Ghul.”

Willa frowned. “Since when your business is not my business Alex? We told each other everything.”

Alex sighed. “Well, I’m sorry. I guess I just need to figure this out on my own first…”

“Figure out what?”

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” Alex pressed. Ignoring Willa’s eye contact. She knows that Willa try to read her expression.

Willa finally relented. “Alright.” She looked at behind Alex shoulder and then smirked. “Well, whatever you are hiding from me, I just hope you’ll tell me soon. But, like always, I always know what is it even before you tell me that.”

Ales widened her eyes. “No, you don’t”

Willa smirked. “Oh, I do Alex. By the way, if you are staring at Sawyer. You’ve good a good taste.” She said before starts to walk away

Alex suddenly grabbed her arms. “H-how do you figure it out?”

“I told you that I knew even before you told me.” Willa said.

“Please don’t tell anyone, yet. Especially Kara. She knew that I’ve been moving around but she doesn’t know why.” Alex pleaded.

With that, Willa smiled. “Have I ever told anyone about your secret?”

“Well… No…”

“Then, your secret is safe with me. But what I don’t understand is why are you here following her like a lost puppy and glued yourself to the wall like you are some kind of Spider instead of talking to her?” Willa raised her eyebrow.

“I’m……” Alex stated but suddenly backtracked.

Willa smiled softly. “It’s okay, Alex. If you are not ready, then It’s fine. This is your life, but I’ll let you know that I always be on your side. Especially Kara.”

“Thanks, Will…” Alex said softly.

“But… If you do want to ask her out. Please let me know, kay?”

“Yeah.”

Willa smiled then walked away. “Good luck, Danvers.”

* * *

 

Alex tried to control her breathing, she really does. After her talk with Willa 3 days ago, she finally got the courage to ask Maggie out. She had not yet told Kara or even her parents, but she will…… after this…… If this doesn’t turn into a mess.

She saw Maggie on the corner of the street wearing dark blue jeans and a black jacket. She looked like she is going to the park. Alex tried to catch up with her and about to call her name when suddenly a pickpocket grab her wallet, and pushed her to the ground. Maggie shouted and start getting up, only to realized that her left foot was wobbly after the impact of the fall.

Alex thank the universe that she ran tracks and start to run following the thug. The thug was running too fast and Alex almost gave up running after him after 2 blocks when suddenly she realized where the thug was running to. She took the shortcut and grabbed some metal bar that was laying around near the dumpster.

Her guess was right, he ran really fast that he didn’t see the metal bar Alex put suddenly from the small alleyway making him fall hard on his face. Alex emerged from the shadows and start punching the guy. Well, this is a non-trained Alex Danvers, so imagine when she got a punch on her right cheek for the first time, it does hurt… like a lot.

Luckily, policemen saved her from other punches when they handcuffed the thug and thanked her, while giving her the wallet. The paramedic on scene were going to treat her when suddenly Maggie emerged with a crutch from inside the ambulance. Her face is almost grateful, but Alex sees a worried face in it. She is too focused on that and almost not register what Maggie are saying.

“You’re stupid Danvers.” Maggie said sternly.

Alex was taken aback with it. “Uh-h what?”

“You could have gotten yourself killed, we don’t even know if he had a gun somewhere!”

Alex raised her eyebrow. “Usually people say thank you, but alright, I admit that was stupid since I’m not trained to this kind of thing.”

A paramedic gave Alex a pack of ice to put on her bruised cheek while she mumbled a small thank you. She pressed the ice into her cheek and winced.

“Uh, yeah. That a lot explaining to do for my mother…” Alex grumbled.

Maggie exhales. “Maybe I should come with you and explained to your parents about what happened.”

“That’s not really necessary, I got it covered. I’m just glad you are okay.” Alex smiled.

Maggie put on a small smile. “So, thank you, Alex.”

Alex smiled and want to say that it’s no problem, but apparently after being hit sometimes your brain tell your mouth to spoke different thing entirely such as this. “Will you go out with me?”

Alex had to do a double take that she widened her eyes in horror.

Maggie smirked and raised her eyebrow. “If you get yourself punched just for me to say yes, you’ve gone really extreme for that.”

Alex backtracked. “I-I mean no-, uh just for-uh…” Alex wish that Willa was here to drag her out of this mess but apparently, she is too stubborn to figure this out on her own.

“Relax.” Maggie smiled and then take Alex hand. “I would love to go out with you.”

Again, Alex is loss for word but thankfully she is saved by embarrassment when Maggie’s brother arrived to take her home.

“Hey, my brother’s here. But if you serious about that, you could text me anytime and we could set up a date.” Maggie smiled. “See you around, Danvers.”

Alex was too dumbstruck but she waved lamely at Maggie as she watched Maggie got into her brother’s car.

Then, she realized what just happened. _I have a date with Maggie Sawyer_

_Crap_ _…. She needs to call Willa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me about Willa Al-Ghul. She is actually an original character that I made that was based on a limited edition Supergirl comic pre-crisis that there is a female Ra's Al-Ghul on earth 79, granddaughter of the original Ra's Al-Ghul. It never stated her name, so I made the name Willa.  
> Anyway, I planned to tell her origin story as long as her role in Supergirl as well with my new series if you are interested. But until then, leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Kara Danvers II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's got a gift. Willa is being the mighty advisor and Lena is hiding behind the glass door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. Final exam and all... You know... High schoolers....  
> Anyway, i decided to make 5 chapter and the last chapter is the combination for karlena and sanvers. Hope you like this one....

Willa was walking down the hallway when she noticed Kara in front of her locker while looking at a box on her hands. Kara frowned and look around confused before her eyes settle on Willa. She smiled and waved her friend over.

“Willa!”

“Hey Danvers Junior. What’s up?”

Kara smiled at her. “I actually hoping you could tell me what is this mean.” Then she whispered. “On Krypton when you received a mysterious box, it could be a sign that someone was trying to mate with you.”

Willa raised an eyebrow. “Err, why don’t you open it?”

“I did……”

“And?? What’s the content?”

“Chocolate……. Lots of it….” Kara said slowly.

“Any cards left behind? Usually if someone want to ‘mate’ with you, they will leave a card.” Willa teased.

But apparently the poor Kryptonian took that as a serious message. “Oh, Rao. There is a card…… Willa, someone want to mate with me…. Oh, no, it’s too soon.” Kara look panicked.

Willa widened her eyes, people starting to look at them weirdly. She just glared at them before turning back to Kara.

“Hey, Kara… Calm down, okay? I was just teasing. Look, we still got 15 minutes before the bell. Why don’t you show me the card at the courtyard?”

Kara fidgeted. “Okay. Should I bring the box too?”

“Yeah, I want a piece of those. Looks delicious.” Willa winked. “Come on.”

While Willa drag Kara away to the courtyard. Someone was watching them behind a glass door looking very upset. Apparently can’t hear what they are talking about sucks but that doesn’t mean she did not have suspicion whether they are dating or not. After all, gossips travel fast. She huffed. She shouldn’t have put that box in Kara’s locker.

 

* * *

 

When Willa and Kara arrived at the courtyard, they sat down at one of the benches before Kara gave Willa the card.

“ _First time we met, I thought you were the sun. I should have wear sunglasses that day. But apparently, I never realized that you exist and you are so beautiful. Anyway, this is for you, even though this is nothing but I hope it could make you less hungry in the cafeteria. You ate a lot ;)”_ Willa read.

Kara’s mouth gaped. Willa smirked then laughed.

“Oh, my god. This line about you always being angry is so true!  And you have a secret admirer!”

Kara frowned. “It’s not my fault I got alien metabolism! Anyway, A secret admirer? What is that??”

Willa reduced her laugh to chuckle before answering Kara’s question. “It means that someone like you but they are not brave enough to tell you that. They are scared that you don’t return their feelings.”

“We never had that on Krypton... But what you said… There is someone who like me… Like they want to mate with me?” Kara asked.

Willa snatched the chocolate from Kara’s box. “Well, that’s a little bit extreme but if that’s what you called back on Krypton. Then yeah it is.”

Kara’s eyes widened again. “Oh, I can’t…. I’m too young to be mated to someone… but if I don’t know who I’ll be mated to... that’s pointless.”

Willa narrowed her eyes. “Are you always this clueless? I swear to god that you are really Alex’s sister even though you are from another planet. You both are hopeless.” Willa huffed.

Kara frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Willa widened her eyes. She swore not to tell Kara about Alex’s crush on Maggie. “Nah, just some things that she always oblivious on. Anyway, you have no idea who gave you this?” She backtracked.

Kara shook her head. “No…”

Willa stared hard at Kara. But the blonde just remained clueless and her puppy like face beginning to pout. “Nope, don’t pout please. Alex will punch me... No, even worse, she will totally use our savings to buy limited edition pajamas. So, I’m begging you, please don’t pout…”

Kara remained like that. “Not until you tell me what you really know.”

Willa rolled her eyes. “Okay, I can’t believe I’m about to say this.” She huffed before stared at Kara. “Who do you think always stared at you at the cafeteria? Who noticed that you are eating like an animal and never once sneered at you for that?”

Kara put her right hand underneath her chin and frowned. She never really paid attention but then…. She noticed! “A brunette on the table opposite mine! I think her name is Maggie Sawyer?”

Willa face-palmed. She put her hand on her head while cursing softly. _Maggie Sawyer is staring at Alex… not you…_ She wished she could say that. “Not her… try again…”

Kara frowned. She thought for a long time before finally gave up. “I don’t know… Wait…” She remembered that day… where Willa told her that _Lena Luthor_ is staring hard at her… “Oh Rao! Is it Lena?”

Willa rolled her eyes. “Thank god you finally realized! Yes, it’s her.” Willa looked at her watch. “Look, we only have 5 minutes before the first period start. If I were you, I’ll find her now.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Kara panicked.

“Duh, tell her thank you for this amazing chocolate.” Willa said while eating the chocolate.

Kara narrowed her eyes. Willa sighed. “Tell her thank you, and tell her you like her too. Is that so hard?”

Kara widened her eyes. “What? Pfft, no, me? Like Lena? No, absolutely not.” Then her face turned into a disbelief. “There is no way that Lena….. Lena is beautiful and amazing…. Oh, Rao…”

“Just get it over with. Come on, I’ll keep your chocolate safe until you talk to her.” Willa convinced while she hugged the box.

Kara frowned. “Don’t eat it all. Or I’m telling Alex you gave her permission for those pajamas.” She said while getting up

Willa pouted. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me!” Kara shouted and ran towards the entrance of the school.

 

* * *

 

When she was inside, she tried to look for Lena but she couldn’t find her and the universe didn’t side with her either because the bell rang. She sighed before getting into class.

After the final period, she got out of class in a hurry. She has been using her x-ray vision at class and finally found Lena at the school backyard. Reading a book.

Kara walked quickly to the courtyard and doesn’t notice that she used her super speed until some people stared at her weirdly. For the first time, she ignored it. She kept walking until she spotted Lena. Kara walked until she stood in front of Lena who slowly looked up from her book. Her face turned from confusion to surprised. “K-Kara?”

Kara smiled. “Hey, Lena, can I sit here?”

“Of course,.” _God, she is so beautiful._ Lena smiled while observing Kara.

Kara scratched her hand. “I—uh… want to thank you….”

“For?”

 _Oh, she played dumb_. “For you know… the chocolate.” She said nervously.

Lena startled. _How did Kara know?_ She was about to say that it was indeed her when the image from the morning came back. Willa Al-Ghul and Kara in front of her locker looking cozy with each other. “What chocolate? Maybe it’s from your girlfriend.” Lena said, her tone a little bit annoyed.

Kara frowned. “What’s a girlfriend?”

Lena narrowed her eyes. _Did she for real?_ “Well you know, partner or whatever.”

Kara thought for a moment. _What in the hell is that mean? Does it mean mate? I don’t have a mate._ “Who are you talking about?”

Lena sighed and closed her books. “Doesn’t matter.”

She was about to get up but then Kara suddenly grab her wrist. “Lena…”

Lena looked at Kara. The sun behind her suddenly blinded Lena. She adjusted the lightning before she spoke. “Yeah?”

Kara blushed. “If it isn’t you then I’m sorry… but if it’s you... I—uh, I just want to say that I—I’m thankful that you are not one of the people there who looked at me weirdly. Even though I knew that I’m weird. I just… can’t help being thankful. And the chocolate is a really nice gesture.”

Lena heard the sincerity behind her voice. She smiled. “Anytime, Kara.”

Kara smiled. “I mean, besides my sister. The only people who gets me are You, Winn and Willa. So, yeah. I’m thankful for you all.”

Lena’s smile dropped at the mention of Willa. “Ah, um. Yeah sure. I mean, your girlfriend would sure understand you.”

Kara frowned again. “What girlfriend?”

Lena sighed and decided to drop the bomb. “You know, Willa Al-Ghul? Daughter of the famous Nyssa and Sara Al-Ghul?”

Kara frowned then she widened her eyed. _She thinks I’m Willa’s mate?_ “No, Lena…. Rao, No…. She is like the annoying sister who thinks she is wiser than Plato. Wait…. Are you thinking that she is mated with me?” _Rao…. Why did I said that?!_

Lena scrunched her eyebrows. “Well, on extreme words…. Yeah… but wait… you are not?”

Kara’s eyes widen in horror while she seems disgusted by the fact. “No, no… she is just my sister’s best friend. We sometimes hung out… that’s it.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“If it’s the case… then I admit I was the one who put the box in your locker…” Lena said sheepishly.

Kara grinned. “Thank _Rao_. Okay, I have to say thank you for the chocolate because it really did reduce my appetite a little.” She chuckled.

“My pleasure, although I could bring more if you like?”

Kara smiled. “Of course.”

“Under one condition.” Lena smirked.

“Anything…” Kara said.

“Kiss me.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she blushed. “Ah—O-okay…”

She put her right hand on Lena’s cheek, and caressed it. Lena’s eyes fluttered close and Kara started to leaned in and put her soft lips into Lena’s.

 _God, is this heaven feels like?_ Lena returned the kiss softly while put her hands behind the blonde’s neck. Kara suck a little at Lena’s bottom lip before finally back away slowly.

Lena grinned, so does Kara. “If you kiss me like that again every day, I’ll buy you the entire chocolate store.”

Kara laughed. “Well, I can’t say I don’t like it.”

They both smiled at each other lovingly while in the background Willa quietly watching the two. She smiled at the sight before walked back home.

In the meantime, when she checked her phone. There are several text messages from her best friend.

_Alex (14.45) : I HAVE A DATE WITH MAGGIE SAWYER WHAT DID I DO?!_

Willa sighed and rolled her eyes. _I swear they are the gayest sister in the world and the most hopeless sister in the world. Well, at least Kara got over it._ She smirked while text Alex back.


	4. Alex Danvers II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's and Maggie's date! With a little twist. Oh, you're gonna love Willa in this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i'm back. Exams are killing and i have to apply to universities so not much time to write. But here is the chapter! The final chapter will be a double date!

“You do know that my fashion sense is questionable right?” Willa asked from Alex’s bed.

“Yes but at least you look decent all the time. This surely nothing to you considering your mother is a stylist.” Alex said while throwing some clothes to the bed, right to Willa’s face.

Willa catches the clothes and huffed. “The Al-Ghul’s is a not a bloody boutique. It literally said ‘warfare costume’.”

Alex looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you guys make a soldier look like the dark knight but still fashionable. Even Cat Grant can’t deny that.”

Willa rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Alex chuckled while tossing several leather jackets, some shirts, some trousers and some boots to Willa.

“Alex, are you planning to go on a date or exploring Antarctica? Way too many clothes mate!” Willa shrieked.

“I can’t think of better clothes for the date. What if she thinks I’m too dark? Or what if she doesn’t like my taste?” Alex starts to panic

“Oh, my god. Calm down!” Willa huffed. She grabbed a black leather jacket, gray shirt, gray trousers and brown high boots then thrust those on Alex’s hands. “There! Wear those! Done.”

Alex looked down at the clothes on her hands then back to her best friend’s face. She timidly asked. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes Alex. Now wear those and stop panicking.”

“Alright.” Alex breathed deeply than go to the bathroom to change clothes. A minute later she come out of the bathroom. “Is this look okay?”

“Well, you look decent.” Willa smirked.

“Coming from your mouth that must mean ‘you look half as good as I am’.” Alex chuckled even though she is still nervous.

“You guess correct.” Willa laughed. “Oh! One more thing!” She took out her baton and handed it to Alex. “In case something bad happened again.”

Alex looked at the baton and frowned. “Why would you think there will be trouble?”

Willa smirked. “It’s you Alex. Trouble follows you, mate.” She chuckled. Alex hit her on the arm before taking the baton.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“Anytime. Well, if trouble does happen, I hope you didn’t come home with a bruise again. Eliza glared at me when I come here today. She thinks I’m the one who did that to you.” Willa smirked.

“No promises.” Alex cheekily winked.

“Alright. Go to your date!” Willa playfully pushed Alex out of the room.

“Thanks Wills.”

“Anytime. Text me later, kay?”

“Yeah, bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

Maggie arrived at the park almost the same time as Alex. She gave the latter a smile before pointing her to a bench near the pond. They sat down when Maggie start speaking. “You look good Danvers.”

Alex awkwardly smiled. “Yeah, uh, you too Sawyer. Thanks though.”

“Soooo, how is your cheek?” Maggie asked. Alex smirked.

“It’s healing nicely. My mom asked though about what happened but I stay quiet.” Alex unconsciously touched her cheek.

“Why? You’ll get in trouble or something?”

“Pretty much. But don’t worry. She thinks my best friend did it. So, we are safe.” Alex chuckled.

Maggie grinned. “I assume the daughter of Al-Ghul honorably accept that.”

“Yeah, she does.” They both laughed at that.

Maggie then smiled before reaching down her pocket and pulled out a pen. “You know whose pen is this?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “That’s Mr. Queen’s pen! So, you are the one who pissed him off this morning!”

Maggie laughed. “Guilty as charged. Just so you know that we are both in trouble if our secrets get out.”

“I’ll zip my mouth.” Alex said while motioning to zip her mouth. She then laughed along with Maggie.

After that Alex starts to stand up. Offering Maggie her hand. “You want to get some sandwich?”

Maggie gladly accepted Alex’s hand. “Sure.”

They walked side by side and enjoying the presence of each other before suddenly Alex speaks. “I’m actually nervous before I come here.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow and look at Alex. “Why?”

Alex smiled nervously. “Well, I just like you so much. I can’t even believe that you would agree to go out with me.”

Maggie smiled. “Well, if it makes you better. I like you too and you don’t have to be nervous Danvers. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that. Of course I said yes.”

Maggie grinned while Alex smiled.

“Can I ask you something?

“Yeah?”

“Have you been watching me this whole time?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “A…ahh.. well…. That….”  She stuttered.

Maggie chuckled. “You think I don’t notice that Danvers? I’ve been staring at you too. At the cafeteria, I mean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My friends like to tease me about it but what can I say? You nice to look at.” She winked.

Alex blushed. “Smooth Sawyer.” She faked a cough before biting her lip.

Maggie laughed. Alex tugged her hand to the sandwich truck. They both ordered chicken sandwiches and continue to stroll around the park. They both walk around the pond and watch several kids play with the ducks before sitting on another bench. Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm and laid her head on her shoulder letting out a contented sigh.

“This feels nice.”

Alex held her breath. “Y…yeah.”

“Thanks for taking me out Danvers. It was a lot of fun.” Maggie mumbled.

“Well we just walk around the park. Nothing special about that.”

Maggie squeezed Alex’s arm. “The company is special. That’s enough.”

Alex blushed. She stayed perfectly still while Maggie nuzzled at her shoulder, feeling sleepy. It was almost 5 PM when she nudged Maggie.

“You okay Sawyer?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, just a little tired but it’s worth it.” She smiled.

Alex returned the smile. “Well, I’ll take you home then. Can’t have you falling asleep here, can you?”

Maggie chuckled. “Okay. Take me home Danvers.”

Alex grinned. She took Maggie’s hand and walked out of the park hand in hand. She is about 2 blocks from Maggie’s house when a gunshot rang. She ducked and ushered Maggie to a tree nearby.

“What the hell was that?” Maggie whispered.

“A gunshot. I think it’s from the house over there.” Alex said while pointing to a house 100 m from their position.

They saw a man dragging out a kid from the house while pointing the gun at him. Maggie’s eyes widen in horror. While Alex muttered under her breath ‘ _Fucking Willa and her prediction_ _’_ _._

“I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOUR CHILD IF YOU DIDN’T FINISH YOUR DEBT!” The man shouted.

The kid is shaking with fear. He kept crying.

Alex’s hand reached to her baton. “Maggie, call the police alright. I’m gonna try to distract him.”

“What?! Are you crazy? That guy is fucking psycho! He will shoot you on sight.” Maggie replied.

“Look at the kid! You think he is joking about that? Call the police and tell them to come quickly.” Alex pulled out her baton.

“Alright.” Maggie quickly call 911 and tell them what happened while the man still shouting. “The police will be here in 3 minutes.” Maggie said while Alex nodded.

“I’M NOT GONNA TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT ANYMORE! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR KID!” The man shouted and raised his gun to the kid.

Alex’s eyes widened, something inside her had snapped. Before Maggie has the time to react, Alex already running to the man. Baton ready to hit.

The man has no time to react before Alex hit him in the face with the Baton, making the gun thrown somewhere. She told the kid to go run inside with his dad while she continues to hit the man with her baton again.

“Bitch!” The guy spat. He tried to hit Alex but quickly deflated.

“This is none of your fucking business!” The guy continues to shout while trying to block Alex’s attack.

“It is my business if someone was going to get killed!” She screamed before continues to hit him again.

The guy wasn’t going to give up. He kicked Alex, successfully distracting her a moment before he made a run for his gun. Alex was too late to get up. The man had a gun on his hand again. He quickly shot Alex while muttering _Bitch_.

Alex had no time to react. She fell to the ground. Pain on her abdomen. She screamed. The guy wasn’t finished. He walked up to Alex and prepare to shot her again when Maggie appeared. She took Alex’s baton which fell after Alex was kicked and hit the guy’s head with it, _Hard_. The guy fell to the ground. As police’s siren nearing the scene.

Maggie ran to Alex who is clutching her abdomen. Thankfully alive.

“Hey, Hey. Are you alright?” Maggie asked, panicked look on her face, tears start to pool in her eyes.

“Stupid bullet in my jacket.” Alex said while still whining in pain.

Maggie looked at the damage. There is no blood on site. Then she looked at the jacket. The bullet is stuck there. She then took off Alex’s jacket and she saw that Alex’s pain reduced.

“Fucking Willa and her fucking over-thinking.” Alex cursed.

Maggie laughed even though she still a little bit panic. “Be thankful that she gave you a bulletproof jacket. I though you are almost died Alex.”

Alex let out a little smile and caress Maggie’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Maggie chuckled and bend down to kiss Alex’s lips. Alex responded by kissed her hard. After a while Maggie pull back and rested her forehead on Alex’s “If you gone this extreme again to get a kiss from me I’m not going to forgive you.” Maggie said seriously.

“No promises.” Alex responded cheekily before kissing Maggie again.

After The police has arrived, they give their statement and the man was taken into custody. The kid and his father was very thankful to both of them and offered to accompany them to their house. When Alex and Maggie part ways. Maggie commented that ‘it doesn’t an ideal first date but I hope our next date will be a normal kind of date’. Alex just chuckled and kissed her goodnight while she goes home.

At home, the father explained what happen to Eliza. She was pissed but thankful that Alex have saved the family. She received a lecture for an hour before she lies down on her bed with an icepack on her abdomen. When suddenly her phone buzzed.

 **Willa:** _Just receive a thank you call from Eliza. You okay champ?_

 **Alex:** _Yeah, just bruised stomach. Thanks Will. It will be bad to bleed out on a first date._

 **Willa:** _I bet Maggie_ _’_ _s pissed at you._

 **Alex:** _Of course, she is. But then she said that she can_ _’_ _t wait to brag about my heroics to her friends_

 **Willa:** _Well, looks who is going to be celebrity tomorrow?_

 **Alex:** _Oh, shut up! If it weren_ _’_ _t for your baton and your special designed jacket -- which by the way I didn_ _’_ _t realize you gave me that to wear_ _—_ _I would be dead by now_

 **Willa:** _Well, my mothers always said that Lesbians need a jacket that bulletproof, arrowproof and swordproof. So, when I realized that you are a lesbian. I gave you that jacket. Bow down to your amazing best friend!_

 **Alex:** _You do have a point. It_ _’_ _s like you know I was going to be in trouble._

 **Willa:** _You do know that Mom is a former time master, right?_

 **Alex:** _Right. Okay. Good night. I_ _’_ _m gonna sleep. Thanks for everything Wills._

 **Willa:** _What are best friend for? Sleep tight weirdo!_

 **Willa:** _Oh! Keep the baton with you! You have a knack for bashing people_ _’_ _s head! ;D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what do you think! Oh! Where do you think the double date should be? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews, suggestions and kudos. Thanks


End file.
